Worthy
by Jade Yaw
Summary: *This is my entree for the Meronia exchange on Tumblr.* Mello is an assassin, and his next target? Near. (This story uses multiple POVs, and to indicate a POV switch or pause, i will have the POV characters name in these: " Name " Feel free to write a review! Ill take all the criticism/compliments i can get!)


"I thought this would be easy. Every other job I've taken was as easy as 1, 2, 3. I just had to trace the client, find them, then go in for the kill. Why step 3 seems to be so hard for me, I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with this assholes adorable face, or his soft white hair.

I don't even get it, who in the world would ever need to take out a soft non-threatening guy like him? Sure, from what I see, he talks back and everything, and he isn't the most socially aware person, but that's no reason to kill him.  
Maybe I should figure out more about him... ya know, just to make sure he's not the good guy in all this or anything.

_Near_

"Why haven't you said anything this whole time?" I stutter out in disbelief that I hadn't figured this out first.

Well that wouldn't have been fun, now would it?" My Shinigami, Boruto, giggled.

Well this is fairly irritating. Apparently, I'm stalked. Of course, this is a problem, but I don't know what a right way to react would be. Should I run?  
As if, I wouldn't be able to out run a chubby Chihuahua, let alone another human being.

"We're going home." I whispered.

Sitting up I take in my surroundings one more time. This is my favorite park. Cherry blossoms are everywhere, the lake looks as clear as ever, and it's fairly early enough so that only 2 or 3 people are here. Yet I can't even appreciate the beauty with the knowledge that someone is following me.

"Going home won't quite get rid of this pest, plus I still have some apples left! Do you expect me to leave them?"

I had walked quite a bit in the direction of my apartment, but at Boruto's comment, I stopped.

"What do you mean, it won't get rid of him?"

"He moved into the apartment right below us. He'll follow us home and eavesdrop on us below. He's done it for 4 days now, you haven't noticed at all?"

"...Let's go, Boruto. I have green apples at home,leave those for the animals."

_Mello_

Near (I found out his name), is breaking his schedule completely. He usually sits outside for longer than this. Could he be sick? Maybe... maybe I should check on him? I mean, it's obvious that I can't kill him, so why not try and get close to him? Surely it's not suspicious to check on a neighbor, is it?

This is stupid. I'm in front of his door, but I can't bring myself to knock. What if he sees through me? He's incredibly smart, anyone could see that after watching him for 5 minutes, no less 5 days.

This is creepy, I should just knock or leave.

Leave. Definitely leave.

I turn around, ready to bolt, til I hear the door open. "Hello?" A small monotonous voice called.  
Turning around, I get a good look at my former client. He's only around 5'2, so I have a good 5 inches on him. His hair usually looks like snow, but closer up it resembles the stuffing in stuffed animals, just not as bunched up. He looks undisturbed for having a stranger at his doorstep.

"Oh, uh, Hi. I'm Mello, I'm house sitting for the Hamiltons downstairs. Have you met them?"

"We've waved and acknowledged each other before, yes, but I don't know if that would count as meeting them. Why are you here?"

Guess he just gets straight to the point.

"Well like I said I'm house sitting and I had some soup left over, so I thought I might bring it to you. everyone's getting sick nowadays I thought you might want some." I cringed internally at my terrible excuse, but kept a smile on my face.

"Really. That's awfully nice of you. Well, come in." Near disappear from the door way, towards what I would hope is the kitchen.

_Near_

"Oooooooo, Near has a crush on his stalker!"

Boruto went on and on about how I apparently "blushed" and "flirted" with Mello while he was here. Of course that's not what happened at all. It was awkward at first, and Mello seemed nervous. Soon enough though, he calmed down and we talked for a while. br /br /It was eerie, but surprisingly easy to talk to him. There wasn't much small talk, but after a while we both got into discussing everything, from social problems to the supernatural. He's a good conversationalist, I'll give him that. But I'm not into him. I don't think that's possible.

"Come on, admit it, the love bug finally got you! Ugh, wait till Linda finds out! She's gonna be more excited about this than I am!"

"You are absolutely not telling Linda. I don't even like him! I thought I told you already, I can't like anyone. It's just not possible."

"No no no, what you said is you 'rarely' like anyone. You can possibly! Don't you remember Light?"

"I'd rather not remember Light. Good night Boruto." I escaped to my bedroom for the night.

_Mello_

I did it! I talked to him, and I wasn't a complete idiot. He isn't even suspicious really, he really thinks I'm house sitting.

What do I do now? How do I tell Matt I fell for a client? How do I tell Near that someone is out for his head?

The X files plays out of nowhere, telling me Matts calling. He usually doesn't call while I'm actively working, but I'm only usually gone for 2 or 3 days. I pick up, of course.

"Mello? Hey, where have you been? You get our guy yet?" Matt gasps out, obviously in the middle of a video game.

"Uh, well no but, that's what we need to talk about. I don't think we should kill this one."

The game paused.

"W-what? Why? Who's the client Mel? Do we know them?"

"No no, nothing like that, He's just different than the other clients we've ever had. He's not those big intimidating thugs like in the past. He's small and soft and-"

"Oh dear Jesus Mello, you wanna fuck a client? It's fine, we just have tell the person who requested to kill him that we can't do so."

"But what if he finds another assassin? Who knows why he wants the guy dead, and I don't want him to get killed at all."

"...you want to tell the person we killed him when we didn't?"

"yes, and I could take him back with me, I could get him a place here, around us. He isn't annoying at all, I promise."

"You promise eh? Alright. I got it. So, tell me about the guy. What makes him so fuckable?"

"Shut the hell up, Matt."

_Near_

"Wake up Near, I'm bored."

"No"

"Near you have to get up. That blonde you were flirting with yesterday isn't gonna wait at the door all day."

I sat up faster than my head could stand, and started getting up and dressed.

"He's at the door? Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

"He just came a minute ago. Do you think he's gonna have more soup?" Boruto gasped, "What if he came to ask you out?"

"Is this the kind of stuff you and Linda talk about when i'm not around? Why do I still let you see Linda? Come on."

Taking a small glance at a mirror, I checked to see that I had dressed myself correctly. I know that if Boruto caught me checking my clothes she would no doubt take it as a sign that I cared about this stranger enough to not look a mess, regardless of the fact that I rarely ever look a mess in the first place. Once everything was in place, I walked over to the door and opened it, not even knowing what to expect.

Mello looked nice, his hair and clothing much neater than before, but he also looked quiet tired. He must have been up later than usual, I guess, but why?

"Near! Hey, I wanted to come see if you feel like maybe going out for lunch? On me?" Mello beamed, scanning me for any reaction.  
In the corner of my eye, I could see Boruto mouthing 'Yes', as if she'd affect my decision. Why does he want to take me to lunch? Is he going to try and steal me? Why has he been stalking me? For a date?

Mello seemed clearly uncomfortable by my lack of an answer, so finally I asked him why.

"Why with me?"

"Why not?"

"Ha ha. You know it's a little early for lunch."

"Yes, maybe I phrased that wrong. Brunch?"

"Sure. Come in, I'll collect anything I need and we can leave."

"Sweet." Mello stepped in, taking a look around and deciding to sit. I go to my room and think. Why does he want a date with me? He could be trying to get closer to me, so I'd reveal something. What if this is genuine? Boruto does exaggerate, maybe he was never stalking me in the first place. I have to keep my guard up, whatever he wants I shouldn't just give him it.

"Do you have a place you want to take me in particular?" I half yelled through the door.

" Ever heard of Amys? I found it right before I started house sitting, it's close by and it's amazing. But if there's any where else you wanna go, we could eat there instead."

"No no, Amys sounds perfect. Let's go."

_Boruto_

"You know, some people consider it rude to wake up someone so early. Especially when they didn't know you were coming." Near teased, walking a few steps ahead of Mello. After they ate, Mello had the genius idea of going to park at night. Nothing in this town was very far apart, so we walked. Well, I floated, but that doesn't matter much. Mello seems not all there, but he's a hunk, so I forgive him. Near obviously did too, after stealing Mello's jacket. Although I don't think leather heats you up as a normal jacket would. Near doesn't seem to mind though.

When we finally got to the park, the two sat on the swings. Mello pushed Near for a bit.

These two do not stop talking! I honestly haven't seen Near move his mouth so much since he was younger. He would always run to his mom with a new fact he learned, or an interesting thing he saw. He used to be such a chatterbox. Losing his mother really changed him. But Mello here is obviously helping. Near would never talk as much as this with me, or even with Light. Yet Mello can bring out his voice. How sweet!

"Neeeear, when your done making googly eyes at your boyfriend, I'm hungry! I need apples! Near?" I jest, making a face from behind Mello's figure. Near suddenly looks very annoyed and tries to shoo me away. Mello noticed and looked around before asking Near what the hell he was looking at. Near doesn't want to tell him, but it doesn't look the best when you tell the air to shut up.

"Look, are you familiar with the Light Yagami case?" Near questions, changing his tone when saying lights name.

"Of course, the whole world is familiar with the case. And?"

"So... I knew Light Yagami, we went to the same school, we were very close at the time of his death. He showed me his Shinigami-"

"Hold up, you said the time of his death? Wasn't he 26 when he died? Way to old for school, right?"

"After his actions while in school, I considered him dead. Anyways, as I was saying, he showed me his Shinigami, and I lectured him, of course, messing with these creatures was dangerous. He didn't care. He believed he was blessed with their presence. I made friends with his shinigami, and he told me one of his friends in the shinigami realm knows me, had been watching over me all my life. I wasn't satisfied with not knowing this shinigami that knew everything about me, so Ryuk, his shinigami, convinced them to come down. That's how I met Boruto."

After Near finished his speech, he took off his white ring and placed it in Mellos hand. I thought Mellos reaction to all of this was funny before, but when he caught sight of me, I couldn't hold in the millions of giggles my throat was holding in. His mouth was agape, and he almost fell off of his swing. Near told me to stop laughing, but I couldn't! I flew off elsewhere so I could laugh without Nears "I wish looks could kill" face staring me down.

_Mello_

"You can stop acting surprised now." Nears voice droned.

"Acting?"

"Did I stutter?"

"Near I wasn't acting at all. Jesus you live with that? How did your ring do that?"

"You know why Mello. If you didn't know, why would you be stalking me? Are you trying to take Boruto? You can't kill her, you can't even touch her, so what do you want with her? What do you want with me?"

I was speechless. Fuck, when did he figure out I was stalking him? Did he know the whole time?

"No Near, you don't understand, I don't want your shinigami. Listen I need you to just let me explain."

"No, no, you could be a murderer for all I know."

"Near please. I know this looks really bad but if you just let me explain, I can clear this all up. Please?"

Near looked around, and I assume he saw the houses nearby as a sign of safety. Swinging a little bit, he allowed me to continue.

"I, um, I'm an assassin."

Nears eyes were as wide as saucers, but he made no move to flee, so I continued.

"I've been an assassin since I was 19. Me and my friend Matt, we specialize in it. Someone out there wanted your head, so I came here to get it. I don't want to kill you anymore, I told Matt this, and he's fine with it, but when the client finds out, he's going to send someone else. They won't stop unless your dead."

Near didn't look too good. I could tell he was mentally searching for who could possibly want him dead, and he wasn't coming up with much.

"Come with me. We can hide you. Matt and I, we live in a flat in Bangkok. We have plenty room."

"They sent an assassin from Bangkok to Yokohama just to kill me?"

"I assume they don't have many local assassins at their fingertips."

"Your asking me to move my entire life, I don't know Mello." Near was solemn. I understood how this was such a big pill to swallow, but his life was on the line.

"Let's go, it's cold, and you obviously need sometime to think." I stood up, giving Near his ring back. We walked back to Nears apartment quietly. Boruto soon joined us.

"Do you want me to come in with you? It's better if you weren't alone."

"I'm not alone. Boruto is with me. Goodnight, Mello."

"Goodnight Near."

_Near_

"Who would want to kill me?"

"I don't know." Boruto said, honestly concerned. Its the morning after I learned I was being hunted, and the only thing I can think of is how to get this target off of my back.

"You have to know, you know everything."

"I'm sorry Near."

If I don't know who's after me, I'm a goner. It has to be related to Light Yagami, he never brings anything good, even in death. Someone must blame me for his death. Switching sides in the middle of a war could have definitely put a target on my back, but as far as I know, everyone on Lights side is dead. L said I would be kept confidential, that there would be no one who could track me down. Who could be after me then?

"You think I wanna go live with an assassin?"

"He cares about you Near. I don't think this is the time to be picky, your life is at stake."

"He's dangerous, Boruto. He kills for a living. Taken so many lives. How do you forgive someone for that?"

"You forgave Light. You forgave Ryuk."

"They are murderers. I should have never forgave them."

"You forgave me."

"But you're different. You stopped."

"What makes you think he won't stop? He cares enough to spare your life, surely he cares enough to stop killing completely."

I never thought of this. Would Mello stop killing for me?

I have to find out.

Getting out of the apartment, I reached Mellos door in record time. He opened the door.

"Near! Near?" Mello's excitement dying down when he saw my clearly distressed state. My brain stopped. My lips did my work for me.

_Mello_

He kissed me. Near kissed me. I mean I can't say I didn't want it, of course I did. But how did he muster up the courage to kiss me first? I'm almost mad.

"Mello, I'll come with you. But I have a condition."

"Oh, umm, o-okay. Come in."

Once we sat down, Near spoke again.

"If I come with you, you have to promise me you will never kill anyone, ever again."

"What? Near I'm an assassin, it's my job."

"Quit."

"No I can't just quit, what about Matt? How are we going to make money?"

"L owes me. I get enough money from him a year to house you, me, Matt, and about 30 other people. comfortably, I may add."

"Where does all your money go then?"

"A good portion goes to a charity that helps the families of those Kira killed. Some goes to Boruto, she has a slight green apple addiction. The rest is for me."  
"I smile. Near is a genius, he's got all of this figured out.

Almost.

"What about the person out for your head?"

"We deal with that once it hits us in the face. For now, we should start packing."

_Boruto_

Its been a week and since we moved in with Mello and Matt. Near has adjusted so well, it's amazing. Matt, while not the most social, has been nothing but welcoming. He wasn't even all that freaked out when meeting me.

Matt was perfectly fine with quitting, and even went so far as to virtually erase any evidence of them being an assassins in the first place.

Mello and Near are inseparable. For the record I totally called it. After their little kiss, they've been so into each other. You'd think Matt would have a bigger problem with the lack of attention, but for now he's more concerned with the stacks of video games Near graciously gave Matt.

Mello Near and I are constructing a house of cards when the doorbell rings.

"Pizzas here."

Answering, we here the click of what could only be the safety of a gun being deactivated.

"Go get Matt, now." I demand. Near nods and sneaks out.

_Mello_

A blonde girl is holding a gun to my head. She looks like hell. What does she think she's doing?

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"I want Near. I know you have the small fuck, give him up."

"Who the fuck is Near? Why is there a gun to my head?"

"Don't play dumb you slimey fuck!" she hit the gun over my head, and I fell to the ground. Suddenly, Boruto swooped down in front of her. She screamed and backed out of the doorway.

"Another shinigami?" Her eyes bulged from her head.

"Misa Amane?"

"Don't get near me, or I'll shoot him! I know bullets go right through you, asshole!"

"They certainly do."

A bullet shoots right through Boruto-

and straight into the girls head.

_Mello_

"Wake up, Mello. Mellooooooo? Mello Jello hello fellow ye-"

"I'm awake I'm awake, shut the fuck up. Where am I?"

Nears sweet voice came to my ears.

"You're in the hospital. You passed out after she hit you."

"She?"

"The girl, it was Misa Amane. She most likely blamed me for Lights death. She called you before faking her death, and once she realized you weren't going to kill me, she tried to finish me herself. She almost killed you." Near half sobbed. He had red eyes, and his throat sounded sore.

"But I'm alive. All I have is a small headache," wait... "How am I alive? Who shot her?"

"That would be me, Mel. I didn't even remember bullets go right through Boruto til she said so. Asshole talks to much."

"Thanks, Matt. You saved my life."

"No sweat. You should probably be thanking Near though, I wouldn't have even know what was going on if he didn't tell me." Matt motioned to Near, and he became coy.

"Please, your the one who shot her."

"Yea, but without you,he wouldn't even known to shoot her. Thank you, both of you." I smiled.

_Mello_

While in the hospital, I've been thinking. Was keeping Near alive, was getting involved with someone I merely thought of as a client, worth losing my job, and almost my life?

Near lays in the hospital bed with me. I go to kiss his forehead, but before I can, Near looks up and suddenly our lips are locked. Near is sweet, almost like vanilla. I pull his head up into our kiss, and right before I close my eyes, I see Matt shield his eyes and focus on whatever game he was playing.

Was Near worth it?

Definitely.


End file.
